La Luz que Ilumina el Camino
by Mie Ame
Summary: Regalo de Navidad 2017 para Chia Moon, para el "Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8". [Takaishi - TakeruxYamato]


**La luz que ilumina el camino**

por Mie Ame

* * *

 _Los sonidos del inicio del verano se hacían presentes a su alrededor. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, dándole una atmósfera más íntima al encuentro._

 _Con un galante y ágil movimiento, el jinete desmontó de su libélula. Su armadura resplandeciente brillaba con un ligero tono dorado al captar los rayos del sol, al igual que su rubia melena. El príncipe, que lo esperaba en lo alto de los escalones de ramas entretejidas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal visión. La persona más importante para él, al fin había regresado vitorioso. Con firmes pasos el caballero subió la larga escalinata y, al llegar frente a su príncipe, se dejó caer suavemente sobre su rodilla, inclinó la cabeza en gesto de lealtad, tomó la mano del joven frente a él y, posando un beso en el albo dorso, selló su eterno compromiso._

 _Las aves trinaron regocijándose ante la escena; los amantes al fin podrían estar juntos después de pasar por largas e incontables vicisitudes._

— Otra vez, ¿quién se supone que soy yo en ésta historia? — preguntó Yamato posando el manuscrito en la mesa.

— El caballero. — respondió Takeru con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, sosteniéndo con ambas manos la taza a poca distancia de su boca. Un gesto al que solía recurrir desde pequeño, cuando había conseguido hacer una travesura que Yamato no podía remediar.

— El caballero... — Yamato repitó en un suspiro. — ¿No crees que es algo obvio..? —

— ¡No! No te preocupes. — respondió Takeru, haciendo lo posible por tranquilizar al mayor. — Es por eso que lo publicaré bajo un seudónimo. —

— Takeru, en éstos tiempos, un seudónimo no es la máscara de " _vigilante oculto en las sombras"_ que solía ser antes. — replicó Yamato tranquila, pero firmemente. — Con la tecnología de éstos tiempos, es prácticamente imposible ocultar la identidad de un individuo. Tarde o temprano sabrían que fuiste tú quien escribió este libro. —

El más joven suspiró profundamente, y ese fue el fin de la conversación. Ambos tomaron sus abrigos, se enredaron en sus bufandas y salieron de la cafetería que los había albergado durante la mayor parte de la tarde. Afuera, la nieve caía suave y constante. Las calles se iluminaban con las tradicionales Luces de Navidad que caracterizában a Tokio en esa época.

Takeru sacó su cámara, hábito que había adoptado durante su relación con Hikari, y comenzó a tomar fotos de sus alrededores mientras Yamato lo miraba atentamente. Por los años que duró la relación de Takeru con la hermana menor de Taichi, él pensó... no, estaba convencido, de que era su destino que estuvieran juntos. Los podía imaginar en los años venideros, rodeados de descendencia, siendo felices y compartiendo su vida hasta la vejez.

Claro que, si se ponía a pensarlo, también se imaginó para sí una vida al lado de su castaño amigo. Taichi lo fue todo para él, en un momento de su vida. Amigo, compañero, confidente, amante. Pero todo eso terminó cuando lo encontró en brazos de Sora. Y, como si eso fuera poco, ¡el moreno sugirió un trío! Un trío de palizas se merecía por haber hecho lo que le hizo.

Después de eso, Yamato dejó por mucho tiempo de creer que la fortuna tenía a alguien para él en su futuro. Pero la vida da vueltas, y a veces los giros son de 360°. En un momento, el mundo viró, las estrellas se alinearon y Takeru y él pasaron de ser familia, a ser una _familia_.

Su relación no era para nada como la que alguna vez tuvieron cada uno con su respectivo Yagami. Entre Takeru y Yamato había confianza, cariño, amor incondicional, por innumerables razones; se apoyaban el uno a otro y jamás pecaban de celosos, sabían lo que tenían, lo apresiaban y lo respetaban, tanto su relación, así como a sí mismos, y el uno al otro.

Claro que no era una relación perfecta; como todas las parejas tenían sus desacuerdos de vez en cuando, pero siempre lograban solucionarlo, cediendo un poco de cada lado. Yamato, por ejemplo, sabía que, a pesar de lo que había dicho esa tarde, buscaría la manera de que la novela de Takeru se publicara, y se aseguraría de que la identidad del autor quedara protegida, seguramente pidiendo algunos favores a uno que otro de sus conocidos. Por el bien de Takeru y de sí mismo, debía asegurarse de ello.

— ¡Vamos, Yama! No vas a dejar que salga yo solo en todas éstas fotos, ¿o sí? — exclamó el menor, jalando la mano del otro rubio. Yamato se dejó guiar, posando junto al más joven.

La calle alumbrada por sinnumero de pequeñas luces esparcidas por árboles y matorrales iluminó su noche, como el amor que sentían el uno por el otro iluminaba sus vidas. Sabían que si encontraran a su paso tiempos obscuros, ese sentimiento los guiaría y, siempre que estuvieran juntos, saldrían adelante.

Fin

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad!

Este es un regalo para la adorable **Chia Moon** , para el _Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8_.

Fue una actividad de intercambio de viñetas/drabbles (menos de mil palabras), donde debíamos inspirarnos en una frase, una pareja o personaje y un género que haya dejado en su lista nuestro regalado.

La frase de Chia fue: "No siempre las dos caras son del mismo destino".

Géneros: Romance, drama, fantasía.

Parejas/Personajes: Como pueden ver, elegí: Takaishi (TakeruxYamato).

Chia, espero que sea de tu agrado.

¡Felices fiestas! Que pasen un buen fin de año y que el año que viene tengan muchas, muchas esperanzas y deseos cumplidos.

¡Bye, bye!

Soundtrack: _Mystery of Love_ de Sufjan Stevens del OST de _Call Me By Your Name_.


End file.
